


The Madness

by keir



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Stomach Bulge, Teratophilia, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: Felix is less than pleased when Sylvain calls him for a secret tryst in the stables, the thought of having sex around a bunch of overgrown lizards less than appealing. Nevertheless, Felix is desperate for his lover's affections, and concedes to the meeting, but it isn't only Sylvain who has an interest in Felix, and Sylvain's wyvern is just as amorous as he is.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/wyvern
Comments: 6
Kudos: 189
Collections: Explizit





	The Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friend Kitty for giving me an accidental autocorrect name for Sylvain's wyvern 😘

Felix's boots clacked softly across the cobblestones as he passed through square; he had to trade walking soundlessly for moving with speed, desperate to get under cover. His collar was turned up and his face was down turned as he tried to remain inconspicuous, as if no one from the castle would recognize his distinctive bun or his cloak, and with a quick peek over his shoulder to catch any possible prying eyes, he opened the door and slipped into the stables.

It was dark inside the vaulted confines, decently warm compared to the outdoors. Felix could hear the sounds of restless beasts in their stalls, straw rustling beneath various wyverns as they milled about. There was a loud snort which startled him, but as he stood frozen waiting like a naughty child caught sneaking about, nothing else broke the silence. He let out his pent-up breath as his gaze turned to the end of the long walkway; he could see a couple shuttered lamps giving off dim light there, but not too much. He made his way toward them with swift steps, mildly irked at his own eagerness.

Sylvain lifted his head as he heard the approaching steps, and when he caught sight of Felix, a radiant smile lit up his face. "You came."

"Yes, well." Felix looked away as he brushed a straying hair from his forehead and focused on unfastening the broach on his cloak, trying not to let Sylvain see how deeply his smile affected him. "The stables were not my first choice for this." Felix glanced around the dim space, frowning at the scent of dirt and straw and the distinct smell of wyverns.

"I know." Sylvain's face turned bashful. "But I wasn't expecting Vedoenis to go into heat, and its her first; she shouldn't be alone. They call it The Madness for a reason, you know."

At the sound of her name, the wyvern's large head suddenly snaked out of the darkness over Sylvain's shoulder. Felix startled in his skin, fighting not to pull back; he hadn't expected the beast to be roaming free. The creature stared, golden eyes boring into him, and its forked tongue snaked out, flicking gently over Sylvain's ear. Felix scowled as his friend chuckled and reached a hand up to chuck his companion's chin. Felix tried to squash the feeling of jealousy down, so unbecoming and pathetic, but it refused to be entirely eliminated. "I'm sure the overgrown lizard will be fine," he said, voice clipped and cold.

"Maybe, but it's also been harder to sneak around the castle." Sylvain sighed and gave him an admonishing look. "If we can't meet in our rooms, and they're renovating the old chambers we used to meet in, and you thought the gardens were too risky, and--"

Felix cut Sylvain off with a hand over his mouth. "Enough." He let his arm go lax, intending to drop his hand, but Sylvain covered it with his own. Felix felt his cheeks blaze with heat that shot straight to his groin as he felt a hot tongue move over his palm.

Sylvain gave the palm a kiss and pulled back, eyes hooded and there was no doubt of his lust. "Shall I get you ready?"

"I did it before coming here." Felix's cheeks burned impossibly hot as he shifted, feeling the slick oil between his buttocks. Sylvain's eyes were on his crotch now, where there was no hiding his erection pressed against his trousers. He looked to the front of Sylvain's and felt his need grow as he found the outline of his lover's cock was emblazoned there; Sylvain's girth made an impressive show where it hung down his right thigh. Felix tried to gather himself. "And where did you propose to do this?"

Sylvain smiled as he motioned to the left. "In Vedoenis's stall." Felix felt like he'd been splashed with freezing water, and it must have showed as Sylvain rushed to reassure him, "No, look! I've brought blankets and your favorite wine."

Felix looked into the stall, peering over the wooden barrier and feeling his lust die. He saw a collection of blankets strewn over piles of straw, the only glimmer of hope held in the bottle of wine slung in a leather bag over the side of the stall. 

"I know it's not what you're used to..."

"I'm not doing it in there." Felix scowled. Of all the dumb ideas he had seen from Sylvain over the years... He knew Sylvain wanted to keep their trysts secret to protect his own image, and Felix had allowed him this selfish request, but he refused to be degraded to fucking in the stall of some beast. Sylvain sighed and it made Felix even angrier. His hands went to his belt and he loosened it with short motions.

"Felix..."

He ignored the exasperated use of his name as he stripped his trousers down around his thighs and turned to grip the edge of the stall. "Do it."

"No, not when you're like this," Sylvain said, his tone that of admonishing a child for their petulance. 

"You're the one who wanted to fuck in the stables like beasts." Felix looked over his shoulder, taking in Sylvain's surprised face at his uncharacteristic use of crude words. "Do it or I won't bother with this arrangement any more." He looked forward, staring into the dim stall again with his jaw clenched. He wanted more, so much more than meeting in dark rooms when the occasion arose, but his pride kept it choked in his throat; he wouldn't dare beg for more, his pride wounded enoughas it was. There were a few tense moments of silence before Felix heard the rustle of clothing and he let out a shaky breath. He didn't know what he would do if Sylvain cast him aside, even though he watched as his lover flirted with woman after woman, and his own weakness haunted him.

His breath caught as he felt the blunt head of the familiar cock slide against his buttocks. Sylvain had given in, caving to his demands, and Felix felt he was safe, at least for one more night. The other man pressed against him, hot breath on his ear as the cock rutted for his hole. Felix understood this, at least: the primal need to mate. He grunted as the cock caught against his hole, pressing hard before it managed to penetrate. It slid inside him after a moment of pressure, slipping deep into his guts and resting there with a familiar weight. Sylvain grunted against the back of his head, obviously pleased. Felix held still, adjusting as his lover breathed hot against his ear. "May I...?"

Felix breathed out and nodded almost imperceptibly. A hand went to the leather thong holding his hair back, tugging a moment before letting his hair cascade down. He never let anyone but Sylvain see him this way, so intimate. His lover lifted his freed locks, breathed in his scent, and Felix closed his eyes. Only Sylvain. Only his idiot childhood friend would he allow to see him like this, to defile him like this. The other man nuzzled into his hair and Felix felt as if he could forgive every single trespass from his lover with that soft touch.

He had grown soft and over-indulgent; he hated it. Yet Sylvain's hot breath with the hint of mint tea clouded his judgment. The cock inside him moved, thrusting shallow and violent. Sylvain, though his actions were soft, didn't seem interested in letting their sex be so. His hips snapped with pent up energy, the thrusts of a man barely containing himself; it had been nearly two weeks since their last tryst, and they were both so desperate. "Harder!" Felix snarled; he wasn't interested in being treated gently, even if he dreamed of being taken against silken sheets with tender care. His lover doubled his efforts, hips slamming. Felix grit his teeth and bent to rest his forehead against his right hand where it gripped the side of the stall as Sylvain fucked him, loving the rough treatment. Felix went limp as his body was used, and lost himself for a little while in the feel of Sylvain's cock taking him.

Too soon for his liking, his lover was coming. Sylvain pressed his face hard against Felix's ear, growling as he pumped cum into his lover. Felix closed his eyes as he savored having his lover just to himself, if only for a little while. Sylvain was lusty, still grinding his pelvis against Felix long after his climax ended, rough pubes scratching sensitive skin. Felix couldn't blame him; the hard edge of his own need was barely sated, and Sylvain was always so desperately needy no matter the circumstance. Still, Felix always wished he could take him to bed properly, to tangle amongst his soft sheets and wake to the dawn light streaming through his window.

But all he had was a quick fuck in the stables. The brief glamor soured quickly as he realized that Sylvain's breath on his ear was no longer sexy, that it had grown too hot and muggy against his hair; the other man's sweat was cooling against the skin of his buttocks, uncomfortable and distasteful. All of that topped with the scent of overgrown lizards, and Felix's desire shriveled. Sylvain was fumbling for his cock, murmuring something about getting Felix off, but he was no longer interested. He elbowed the other man and Sylvain stumbled back, caught off guard by the jab. His pants were still around his ankles, hampering him, and he fell on his ass.

Felix would have apologized for his overreaction, but Sylvain glared up at him and snapped something, which only soured his mood further. Felix looked away from his disheveled companion and reached to pull his trousers up, but something slammed into him, shoving him up against the stall. "Sylvain!" he snarled. "I don't have time for your games!" He jabbed his elbow back again, but this time it didn't connect with Sylvain; it hit something much harder.

Felix startled as Vedoenis's head came level with his own, a great golden eye studying him. He tried to sidle away, but the wyvern herded him against the stall with her giant body, emitting a soft hiss of displeasure. Felix stilled at the sight of fangs, heart pounding as the beast studied him. No doubt she was angered by his assault on her master, and he didn't want to rile her further. A soft humming sound came from the wyvern's throat, and he tersely whispered Sylvain's name.

The other man stood hastily, one hand grappling to pull up his pants while the other reached for his mount, murmuring soothing nonsense. Vedoenis's head jerked up, a harsh bellow coming from her throat, and in an instant she had knocked Sylvain back with the powerful sweep of a wing. Felix clung to the stall as he was jostled and shoved, Vedoenis pressing him tighter against it, her wings lifting to form a cocoon around him, blocking off sight of Sylvain. She huffed, the expansion of her chest pressing Felix down, and he could feel the puff of her hot breath against his hair. Sylvain was saying something, babbling really, but Felix couldn't make out the words, muffled as they were in the wing cocoon.

Felix felt something against his inner thigh, something hard but soft to the touch. It prodded at the sensitive flesh there, the rounded tip wiggling insistently, and Felix thought it must be the wyvern's tail. Vedoenis made a noise of discontent, jostling Felix further, scraping him against the wood of the stall as she moved about. Felix grit his teeth and was ready to strike the silly beast again, consequences be damned, when he felt the wiggling thing press up between his buttocks. The wyvern screeched, wings rustling as she heaved, and Felix opened his mouth in a wordless shout.

The wyvern's cock plunged into him so deep that he forgot how to breathe. The beast roared in triumph, wings lifting proudly at its achievement, buffeting the air. Other beasts in the stable rumbled or screeched back. Vedoenis, apparently urged on by the calls of the other wyverns, surged forward and Felix groaned as he was speared open, the cock reaching places that had never been touched before. His hands gripped the stall so hard that they were aching, and he heard Sylvain almost through a tunnel as his lover shouted his name. Felix tried to answer back, but Vedoenis moved then, giant clawed feet shuffling as she tried to get closer, to get deeper into her mate. She had fully mounted him, bearing her weight down as if he were an adult wyvern male, pressing him down as she took what she had claimed. All Felix could do was moan shakily and try to stay upright as his insides were battered and bruised.

Sylvain tried to get to him, but Vedoenis snaked her head around and snapped at him, and the man fell back in the face of vicious fangs. She lowered her antlers in a threatening display and let out a low bellow; his mount was making sure he knew that Felix was hers now and that she would fight any who tried to take him from her. Sylvain crooned at her but she bellowed again, antlers swiping through the air in a very real threat. She was too deep in her heat to be handled now; the surrounding wyverns answered with warbles of their own. Only when Sylvain put his hands up and stepped back several paces did Vedoenis consider herself the victor, returning her attentions to her new mate.

Sylvain gawked in horror and fascination as his wyvern fucked his lover. She fumbled, wings extended and wobbling as she mated for the first time, legs prancing as she tried to take her undersized mate. Sylvain stared at where her massive cock, more like a prehensile tentacle, was buried inside Felix's ass. She humped without grace, warbling her frustration, and Sylvain swore he saw Felix's stomach bulging with each novice thrust. He looked up at his lover's face then and felt his heart stop. Felix's was flushed, his loose hair cascading in a disheveled mess around his face. His mouth hung open with heavy breath, and he looked absolutely incredulous and strangely soft.

Sylvain's hand went to his achingly hard cock without compunction, squeezing the shaft. Felix was a vision. Sylvain always loved to see him with his guard down, but this was an exceptional moment; he was nothing but a groaning, grunting mess, his body like a ragdoll beneath the powerful thrusts of the wyvern. Felix looked at him, their eyes meeting, and a piteous mewl came from him. "Syl!"

Sylvain groaned at the pet name he hadn'theard in years, squeezing a dribbling line of precum from his dick. "Spread your legs," he said, a small tremble in his voice. Felix made to protest and Sylvain interrupted him. "I can't get her off you. Spread your legs; it will make it easier for her to finish."

Felix snarled at him, but his feet worked their way out farther to the side. Vedoenis seemed pleased as she hunched her hips, driving inside. She was relentless, haunches delivering slow, powerful thrusts that nearly lifted Felix off his feet. Sylvain idly stroked his cock as he watched where his lover was stretched wide, forced to accept giant wyvern cock. Only a few more thrusts and Felix lost his grip, slipping to the ground on hands and knees. Vedoenis made a sound of distress as her cock slipped free.

Sylvain saw it clearly for the first time. It was black and glistening, long and smooth. The rounded tip flexed and wiggled, questing for the warmth so rudely taken away, and he could barely make out a large slit near the end. A watery fluid was dripping from it, splashing on the ground and the man beneath it. Vedoenis roared in frustration, lumbering to maneuver her mate back into an acceptable position, using her legs and head to shove Felix into place. She hissed at Sylvain to ward him away, and assured that he wasn't going to stop her, she mounted Felix again.

Felix gasped and shouted wordlessly against the ground. Sylvain watched the wyvern's cock squirm until it found its mark and buried itself back into Felix's body; he resumed stroking as he watched Vedoenis crouched over his lover, driving her cock with more surety now.

Felix was whimpering, fingers clutching at the dirt as he was fucked, taken by a beast with his lover watching his humiliation. It was too big, going too deep; it would rip him apart. Every thrust rocked him so he had to brace hard, his knees aching and scraped, his pants still entangled around his ankles. He could feel the cock in him wiggling, the sensation strange and terrifying. Sylvain stood nearby, staring at the spectacle while jacking himself off; Felix hated it, and yet... The embarrassment warred with lust, confusing him in his degradation. Sylvain was clearly lost to his own feelings of lust, looking almost drunk as he stared, and the fact that he was that way over Felix made him whimper. 

Vedoenis suddenly stopped thrusting and warbled in a high tone, some of the other wyverns calling out in answer, almost as if encouraging her. The great beast flapped her wings several times, huffing and craning her neck.

Felix felt something, unsure at first, but it was the cock growing. He grit his teeth, groaning as it grew and grew, stretching his hole to the limit, and then suddenly it was as if something had popped inside, something big and round. It lodged there momentarily before traveling farther, and as he felt the lump moving deeper and deeper, he looked to his lover in panic.

Sylvain snapped out of his stupor as Felix gasped and trembled, eyes nearly rolling back in his head and fingers clawing at the dirt. He had nearly forgotten the most important part of a wyvern's heat: the egg laying. The thought of Vedoenis depositing a load of eggs into Felix made Sylvain go weak at the knees, and his cock jumped.

He approached softly, speaking quietly to Vedoenis, who seemed to be in her own trance now, golden eyes half lidded as she huffed. He pat her shoulder and down her side until he could crouch at her haunch, breath catching at the sight there. Felix's cheeks were spread wide to accommodate the length buried in his ass. The wyvern's cock twitched, and as Sylvain watched, the underside bulged, a half-circle shape traveling down the underside of the unburied length. The lump bumped up against Felix's hole, caught there for a moment before it managed to pop its way inside. A little while later, Vedoenis grunted, and Sylvain knew the egg had reached its destination inside Felix. His lover's head hung low, body trembling as the foreign objects were planted inside him. Sylvain lifted a hand as the next lump appeared, caressing it through the surprisingly soft and rubbery flesh of the cock, helping it work its way down the shaft, and when it reached the resistance of Felix's hole, Sylvain helped coax it inside.

It continued like that, over and over, Vedoenis crooning and grunting softly as she laid her eggs inside her mate. Felix trembled, panting and groaning, having nothing to do but accept it. Sylvain's other hand found his lover's cock, stroking him even as Felix tried to arch away. Sylvain moaned as he jacked off his lover while pushing more eggs inside him; it was too much, too depraved yet thrilling. He canted Felix's cock back between his legs and ducked his head, taking the shaft in his mouth and sucking with vigor, tongue working hard and fast. Felix let out a pitiful sound as he came, flooding Sylvain's tongue with salty cum even as Sylvain pushed another egg into his ass.

Vedoenis didn't stop for some time, her stamina excellent as she was a young beast. When she was finished, her tentacle-like cock slipping free, she crooned with pride and satisfaction, dipping her head to nuzzle at Felix, forked tongue flicking over his ear with affection. Sylvain watched in awe as a thick gush of cum came from Felix's stretched hole, Vedoenis's seed meant to fertilize the eggs still deep within. Sylvain's contemplation of the sight was only distracted by the sound of something wet hitting the floor. He turned to look at where a last egg had fallen from the wyvern's receding cock and now lay unassuming on the ground. Sylvain picked it up, cradling it in his hands; it was smaller than the rest, and the shell was surprisingly supple. He bit his lip as a terrible thought crossed his mind.

Vedoenis had lumbered off to the trough and was currently dipping her maw in for much-needed water, leaving her new mate unattended. Sylvain caressed Felix's flank, felt the hot skin damp with sweat and cum, and brought the egg to the gaping hole.

Felix keened as Sylvain worked it in, as gentle as possible as there was no cock to cradle and protect it on its journey. He licked his lip as he watched it disappear inside Felix, swallowed whole, and Sylvain just couldn't help himself. He mounted Felix just as Vedoenis had, cock sliding in with ease. His hands grabbed hold of his lover's buttocks, fingers digging in as he fucked hard and fast, groaning as he felt the tip of his cock brush against the last egg, fucking it deeper into his lover. It was fast and dirty, his balls slapping in the wet mess of the wyvern's cum, and he grunted, yanking Felix's hips back against him as he spent his seed a second time.

In an exhausted stupor, Sylvain dragged his lover into the stall, grabbing at the towel he had left to clean up, and it seemed wholly inadequate now for the filthy mess. Only then did he see what had become of Felix's stomach. It bulged outward, distended and awkward, filled to the brim with his wyvern lover's offspring. Sylvain felt like he was floating as he collapsed, spooning Felix, hands roaming and touching reverently in a daze as he kissed Felix anywhere he could. The other man fussed at him, but Sylvain couldn't stop himself as he fondled the massive belly.

Vedoenis's head popped over the stall, and with an indignant screech at being left behind, she flapped and clambered over the wood to land in the straw next to them. She preened, shoving them into a position of her liking before curling around them, her large head resting where she knew her clutch of eggs now lay, regarding them with golden eyes. Sylvain fidgeted, trying to get comfortable, and was surprised when a hand clutched at his arm. "Don't leave me," Felix said, voice barely audible. He was so vulnerable, so needy. The waver of his voice reminded Sylvain of childhood times, Felix's eyes full of tears as Sylvain would take his hand for comfort.

"I'm not going to leave you," Sylvain swore fiercely, just as he had all those years ago. Felix shivered and Sylvain held him tighter, stroking his hair and murmuring sweet nothings, planting soft kisses on Felix's forehead until his lover fell into an exhausted sleep. Vedoenis rumbled her approval, looking as smug as a wyvern could as her forked tongue teased over Felix's full belly. Sylvain reached out to her, chucking her under the chin in a familiar affectionate move, smiling as she settled over what she deemed was now hers and closed her eyes; apparently he and his mount fell for the same type.

Sylvain looked down at his slumbering lover; there were deep bags beneath Felix's eyes. With a sigh, Sylvain pressed his cheek against Felix's silky hair. He knew he had been unfair to Felix, swearing him to secrecy, forcing him to sneak about, to live a lie all for the sake of Sylvain's own reputation and pride. When Felix woke up and they dealt with all of this madness, Sylvain swore he would make it right. He held Felix a little tighter, and ask he closed his eyes to rest, he murmured, "I'm not going to leave you; I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me as keirafterdark on twitter


End file.
